


Study date

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, a rare craig drinking coffee and getting the side effects of it, aged up to 14, craig is the perfect boyfriend, trying to pass a test, tweek has to take care of him, tweek is a precious coffee bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Mr Garrison springs a surprise math test on his class that is 5% of their final grades. Clyde is upset movie night is ruined and Tweek is panicking that he won't be able to pass. Craig tells him he can do it, but also comes up with an extra idea to help him.Will the boys pass?





	Study date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break before I write part two of my apocalypse fic so I have a few one shot ideas I want to share with you all. I had this idea while my friend was panicking about her exams this year. I then wondered how Tweek and Craig would act and came up with this little idea.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Mr Garrison turned to the class as the final bell of the day chimed.

“And don’t forget class, we have a maths test tomorrow. I’ve decided it will be 5% of your final grade so make sure you study tonight for it.”

Craig groaned at Mr Garrison, _‘5% of our grade. Maybe next time give us more than 12 hours’ notice!!! What am I going to do...’_

Craig turned to Tweek who was pulling at his hair again in stress. Craig reached over and took a hold of his boyfriend’s hands and slowly removed them from his hair. Tweek looked at him while Craig spoke softly.

“You can do this Honey. You’re really smart so I know you’ll pass no problem. I on the other hand am going to have to study hard to pass, especially if we have fucking fraction questions.”

Tweek began to shake, “Are you kidding, I’m going to _gahh_ have to stay up all night to even have a chance at passing! I mean I stay up all night anyway, I might as well _nugh_ cram all the studying I can in. Oh god, what if the gnomes steal my textbooks when I go to the bathroom! That would way too much pressure man.”

Craig started to pack Tweek’s books away for him as he spoke, “Believe in yourself more Tweek. You’re always in the top quarter of our class in tests, so you’ll be okay. Now come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Craig passed Tweek his now packed bag before turning to pick his own one up. The boys then headed to the door of the classroom.

In the hall they ran into Clyde, who was being comforted by Bebe and Token. He was crying, while his head rested against his locker.

Bebe was hugging Clyde, “Don’t worry Clyde, I know you wanted to hang out today, but now Mr Garrison has ruined that. You don’t have to feel guilty that you have to cancel. I completely understand.”

Clyde looked up with tears streaming out of his eyes. His voice was incredibly whiny.

“But Bebe, we were going to make tacos and have a movie marathon of the Alien films! We were all looking forward to it all week! Token was going to let us use his home cinema!”

Token sighed, “Clyde we can reschedule it for tomorrow. Nothing is ruined. My parents will understand and will let us do it, but just don't mention what films were watching. Please stop crying.”

Craig laughed, “Clyde, we’re all in the same boat so stop acting like a baby. Besides, one of us was terrified about watching those films.”

Craig looked at Tweek who was taking a swig from his thermos. Tweek then glared at Craig.

“I wasn’t terrified! I was just nervous. I mean it _rahh_ really is a violent film series. I was looking forward to movie night as much as the rest of you. Stop being an asshole Craig.”

Craig sniggered before hugging Tweek to his chest, “I was kidding babe. I know you were looking forward to it. Please don’t pout at me. Come on, let me see you smile.”

Tweek looked grumpy for a minute before sighing, “Yeah... I’m just stressed about this test. I mean Mr Garrison hasn’t even told us what to study! How are any of us going to pass man!”

Token shrugged, “Luck? I mean he can’t make it too hard with so short notice.”

Tweek laughed dryly, “We live in South Park Token, I bet you it’s going to be hard. Garrison will probably come up with a crazy _nugh_ punishment if we don’t pass as well. The school board is already trying to fire him for his lazy teaching.”

Bebe smiled, “About time. He fucking sucks. I'd pay good money to see him fired.”

Token nodded in agreement.

Clyde finally dried his eyes and sighed, “Okay, guess we better all head home. The sooner tomorrow evening comes the better. I want those tacos god damn it!”

Token let out a small laugh, “You always want tacos Clyde.”

Tweek looked at Craig in a panic. Craig just smiled and ruffled his hair.

“You’ll be fine. You’re capable of more than you think. Now come on. Let’s get you home.”

Tweek took the last swig of his coffee before linking hands with Craig again.

“Thank you Craig.”

Clyde and Bebe smiled at the scene before them, finding joy in seeing a ‘Creek’ moment. Token just sighed.

“Stop fangirling and fanboying you two. Get home and study.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they reached Tweek’s front door, Craig took a hold of both of Tweek’s hands and held them in his own.

“I wish I could stay, but I got to study too. I hope your dad doesn’t make you work at the coffee shop this evening, passing is way more important.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, “Yeah, try _ahh_ telling him that. I’ll just creep upstairs and lock the door. He probably won’t even notice I’m there.”

Craig then pulled Tweek into an embrace. It caught Tweek off guard.

“Whoa, Craig why the sudden hug?”

Craig held him tightly, “I wish you could just live at mine. Your family doesn’t treat you with the respect you deserve. Well at least your dad doesn’t. I just want you to be happy.”

Tweek smiled and looked at Craig in the eyes. He had control over his shakes as he spoke softly, “I am happy Craig, you always make me happy. Now come on, I gotta study all night after all.”

Craig looked concerned, “You got to take breaks still sweetie so your brain can process the information, you also got to try and get some sleep. I don’t want you to burn out tomorrow.”

Tweek pulled the ends of Craig’s hat down and he kissed Craig quickly on the lips. Craig was unable to control his blush when Tweek did this. As Tweek released Craig, Craig pulled his hat over his eyes to hide it. Tweek couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay Craig, now I have to study. Love you.”

Craig was having trouble forming words, so he just waved at Tweek before walking off to his house. He was still hiding his blush.

_‘Tweek, I love you so much. You have no idea how much.’_

Tweek giggled softly before he slowly opened the door and snuck inside. He was used to having to sneak around his own house thanks to his crazy parents. He carefully ascended the stairs, knowing which floorboards would produce the least amount of creaking and cracking noises. He could hear his parents talking about what coffee blends to try at the shop as well as his dad saying to get ‘our gay son’ to try it to get it perfect. Tweek then made it to the door of his room and carefully opened if before locking it and throwing his bag down on the floor.

_‘Oh man that was close. I heard the floor creak at one point and I thought I was done. Thank god mom was boiling the kettle. I wish they didn’t call me their ‘gay son’. I’m way more than that. Craig understands that. I wonder how he's feeling about this test. He's probably stressed too and just hiding it better.’_

Tweek then pulled out every book he had on his maths class and started to get to work. He started working on fractions first.

_‘This is going to be a long night.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek looked over at the clock again.

It said 12am.

Tweek was sure his parents had gone to bed now as he hadn’t heard any noise from downstairs or their room in several hours. He stood up to get some coffee so he would stay awake the rest of the night, he really wanted to pass after all.

_‘I know Craig told me to sleep, but there’s still so much I need to study to be ready at all. I mean I haven’t even covered the quadratic equation yet.’_

Suddenly, Tweek heard a tap on his window. At first he panicked and thought it was the gnomes again, but there was a rhythm to the taps that Tweek knew well. He was the one who had come up with it after all. 

Tweek walked over and opened his window to find Craig sitting in the tree that grew next to the house. He was smiling mischievously with is familiar NASA bag on his back. His hair, that was poking out of his hat, was a mess like Craig hadn’t even brushed it.

Tweek both yelled and whispered at Craig so he didn’t wake his parents up, “CRAIG! COME DOWN NOW! YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF! OH GOD THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!”

Craig managed to climb onto the side of the house as the tree was so close and, with minimal effort, pulled himself into Tweek’s room, landing on his floor carefully.

Craig smiled at Tweek.

“Hey Honey, how goes the studying?”

Tweek just glared to show how unimpressed he was with his boyfriend.

“Don’t just ‘hey honey’ me. What the hell Craig! You snuck out of the house again at _gahh_ midnight without telling your parents and come here when you know we have to study. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”                                                                                                                                                    

Craig just hugged his boyfriend, “I didn’t sneak out. My parents know I’m here.”

Tweek looked wide eyes at Craig, “How did they agree to that! They’re normally way stricter than that. Kind, but strict.”

Craig smiled, “Because I explained I was going to help you with your studying. They thought it was a sweet idea.”

Tweek walked away from Craig and picked up his thermos, “Craig, every time we try and study together we just end up talking, hugging or just making out the whole night. Look, just go home while I get some coffee. I can do this.”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s arm and spoke softly, “Let me explain fully first honey. I knew you weren’t going to sleep tonight, I know what you’re like. I also know that you tend to sleep best if I’m around as I can calm you enough to sleep. That’s why as soon as I got home I went to bed. Tweek, I’m going to stay up and study now while you sleep next to me. You get some rest and you don’t have to worry about me as I’ve already slept. I won’t distract you and we both will ace the test tomorrow. My dad said it was a sweet idea and said I could do it as long as I get in the top 25% of the class in the test. So please, let me help.”

Tweek couldn’t believe his ears. He was blushing as he listened to Craig’s plan.

“But why would you do that?”

Craig smiled as he kissed Tweek’s forehead, “Because I love you. I want to help so we can both do our best in any way I can. So please let me?”

Tweek smiled and hugged Craig tightly, “Okay, as long as I get to sleep on your shoulder. I want you to make sure the gnomes stay away. I’m on my last pair of underwear here.”

Craig smiled as he took Tweek’s hand and walked him to his desk. Tweek pulled his other chair up and sat next to Craig. In a matter of minutes he was rubbing his eyes as drowsiness started to take a hold of him. Tweek could feel that he was low on caffeine, but didn’t care as long as Craig was there to look after him and protect him.

Craig felt Tweek’s head hit his shoulder 15 minutes after he started reading from the textbook. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Sleep well my little coffee bean.”

Tweek didn’t snore, but Craig found his slow breathing to be soothing. He pulled out his pen and started getting to work on maths problems.

_‘Right, time to show these fractions who's boss! I won't be beaten this time!’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek started to stir at 7am.

He rubbed his eyes and lent up to see Craig doing maths problems. A huge stack of papers was next to Craig already.

Tweek noticed that Craig had huge bags under his eyes, and that he was swaying a little. He also saw a faint handprint on his face where he had slapped himself to stay awake.

Tweek mentally face palmed himself, _‘Oh God, he’s been an idiot again.’_

Craig noticed Tweek was up and turned, smiling weakly at his boyfriend.

“Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

Tweek looked at Craig in shock, “I did, but did you stay up all night!”

Craig waved his hand, “It’s alright, I got lots of sleep during the day so I’ll be fine. I got lots of studying done. Look at this stack of problems. I finally get fractions.”

Tweek stood up and pulled Craig up with him, “No way man. You need coffee if you want to stay awake during that test at all.”

Craig face contorted in disgust, “Honey you know I hate the bitter taste of coffee. I can’t drink the stuff. Remember the last time you made me some, I spat it out and rinsed my mouth out with soap just to get rid of the taste.”

Tweek unlocked his door and pulled Craig with him to the kitchen.

“Not to _nugh_ worry. I’ll make you one with 4 sugars and lots of milk. I’ll mask the coffee taste and if you want I can even add cinnamon. I make coffee all the time so you can trust me with this.”

Craig sighed in defeat, “Leave the cinnamon. I’m not in the mood for any today. Just work your coffee magic.”

Tweek reached the kitchen and got to work.

Craig sat at the table. His head was resting on it, arms hanging by his sides like limp noodles.

Neither Tweek, nor Craig, noticed when Mr Tweak came in. He smiled at Craig who looked up at him with a small glare. Craig was too tired to deal with his shit, but Mr Tweak ignored him and talked anyway.

“Well hello there Craig. Did you boys get up to stuff last night? I hope you used protection.”

Both boys sighed, used to Tweek’s dad asking them this every time Craig stayed the night.

Craig sat up, barely able to keep his eyes open or his head up, “No sir, we just studied. We’re still only 14, we’re way too young for stuff like that. We tell you this every time. And even if we were, I don't think that's any of your business.”

Richard wasn’t listening as he poured himself a mug of coffee, “Remember kids, just because your gay doesn’t mean you can’t-“

Tweek cut his dad off as he finished Craig’s drink.

“Oh Jesus would you _gahh_ look at the time, the bus will be at the stop soon and we still need to pack for school. Come on Craig let’s do it together, that way we'll be done faster.” 

Craig smiled as he took the beverage from his boyfriend’s hands, “Oh yeah, got a lot to do today. Gotta make sure we pass that **test** after all. Let’s do some studying on the bus too honey.”

Both boys scrambled for the stairs to get back to Tweek’s room as fast as they could. They wanted to spend as little time in Tweek’s father’s presence as they could.

As they entered, Craig started to pack everything that was his back into his bag. He was done very quickly while Tweek was still looking for his ruler.

Craig crouched down and picked it up off the floor, “Babe, over here. You must have knocked it off in your sleep.”

Tweek took it and then packed his thermos while Craig downed the coffee. The taste was very sweet and he couldn’t find any hint of bitterness to it. It was one of the best drinks Craig had ever tasted.

“Thanks for this Tweek. I really need it to stay awake.”

Tweek smiled, “I put the same stuff in my thermos in case you need more, careful though. You’re not used to coffee so you may get the caffeine shakes.”

Craig nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

The boys quickly ran down the stairs and headed out the door. They didn’t want another uncomfortable chat with Richard after all.

They looked at the clock and sprinted to the bus stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the boys sat on the bus, Craig started to feel a little weird. His legs wouldn’t stop twitching and his stomach hurt. The book on his lap kept bouncing up and down every second, making it difficult to read.

Craig turned to Tweek who was reading about surds, “Err, honey... how much is too much coffee?”

Tweek looked over at his boyfriend and saw his legs bouncing up and down. Tweek looked both concerned and a little exasperated.

“Craig how fast did you drink the coffee I made you? I told you not to drink it too fast so this wouldn't happen you dork.”

Craig looked embarrassed, “How fast is 3 gulps?”

Tweek looked at him blankly for a second before he started laughing, “Oh man, you _gahh_ really didn’t pace yourself. Let me guess your stomach also hurts.”

Craig looked wide eyed at Tweek,”How did you know?”

Tweek sighed before he turned round to Clyde, who was sitting behind them with Jimmy.

He poked Clyde on the nose with his pen before asking, “Hey, do either of you two have any snacks Craig can eat?”

Jimmy went into his backpack and pulled out a bag of Doritos, “I b-b-b-b-brought this f-f-for the film m-marathon but Craig can have t-t-t-t-them now. Why d-d-d-does he n-n-need them anyway?”

Tweek took the bag and dropped it on Craig’s lap. Craig ripped open the packet and started to eat.

Tweek turned back to Jimmy, “Because he didn’t eat this morning as we were in such a hurry to leave my house.”

Craig felt a little better, but his stomach still ached.

Clyde was about to probe for details as to why Craig was at Tweek’s, but the bus stopped and the boys then became busy with making sure they didn’t leave any books behind.

Tweek helped Craig walk to class as he almost tripped over his own legs.

“You really need to learn to not drink so fast. You dork.”

Craig sighed, “I couldn’t help it, it tasted really good. But your cupcakes are still the best.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Right class, the test will last until the end of second period. I wish you the best of luck.”

All the students turned their papers over and got to work. Just before they started however, Craig and Tweek gave one final look to each other of courage.

Tweek gave Craig the thermos and then they silently wished each other good luck.

Both boys started writing.

Craig took a swig of coffee every so often while Tweek bit his pencil in concentration.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the test, Craig and Tweek went to the cafeteria and re filled Tweek’s thermos with plain black coffee, that way Craig wouldn’t be tempted to drink anymore. Craig had downed all of his coffee during the test so he was now shaking like a leaf. Tweek found it adorable, silly and concerning all at the same time.

Clyde came over and laughed, “Whoa, you guys have switched places. Craig is now the one drinking coffee with huge bags under his eyes, while Tweek is calm and looks like he actually slept last night.”

Craig flipped Clyde off as best he could which was difficult as he couldn’t keep his arms still, “Fuck off Clyde. I went round Tweek’s last night to help him sleep. I slept when I got home from school and studied from 12am till 7 this morning while Tweek slept. I didn’t know I would get this tired though. I thought I’d slept enough.... I was very mistaken.”

Tweek smiled, “As long as we both do well I don’t mind. Oh god I hope we passed.”

Token walked up next to Clyde and passed Craig some water, “Mr Garrison will have the results at the end of next period, just before lunch. I’m sure we all did fine. We all know whose last already.”

Craig sniggered, “Obviously Cartman. That lazy sack of shit never studies.”

The bell then rang and the 4 boys headed back to class.

They all had to help Craig from falling over.

Clyde laughed again, “You look like a new-born deer Craig.” 

Craig flipped him off again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you two beat not only Wendy but Kyle too in that test! It’s got to be down to your gay power! Teach me your ways!”

Craig flipped Clyde off again, he had managed to stop shaking as much as he had earlier, but he still looked exhausted.

“We just studied hard, nothing to do with gay power. Maybe if you didn’t spend the whole evening pouting about not having the movie marathon you would have studied better.”

Clyde looked at his own test of 65% compared to Tweek and Craig’s grades of 96% and 97% respectively.

Craig turned his attention back to Tweek and smiled at him, “I told you you could do it. You earned that grade thanks to all your hard effort.”

Tweek beamed back at Craig, “Yours too, you stayed up all night and it paid off.”

Tweek then blushed and spoke so only Craig could hear him, “Thanks for helping me sleep and not letting me stay up all night. You were right, it was important I let my brain rest so it could process everything.”

Craig yawned, “No problem, I’m glad I could help. Though next time, I may sleep for longer before coming over. I feel so dead right now.”

Tweek giggled at that statement, “Yeah, probably wise.”

Clyde leaned over the table in curiosity. A huge smile was on his face, “What are you two whispering about?”

Craig flipped Clyde off, “None of your buissn—“

Craig suddenly closed his eyes and slumped over on Tweek.

Tweek started to panic, “Craig! Oh god. What happened, did an alien invade your brain. This is way too much pressure!”

Tweek’s mind was put at ease however when he heard the sound of Craig’s faint snoring. Tweek couldn’t help but smile. He carefully leaned Craig down so he could use his lap as a pillow.

Clyde laughed, “That idiot pushed himself to the limit and passed out. He’s going to miss the rest of the day’s periods.”

Tweek just smiled as Craig continued to sleep soundly.

“I love you Craig, you big dork.”

Token sighed, “Guess the movie marathon isn’t happening tonight then either.”

Clyde looked at Token, “What do you mean! He’s only sleeping. He’ll be awake for later.”

Token looked at Clyde, “Craig is going to get detention as he’s going to fall asleep in class, his parents will ground him for slacking off at school and he won’t be allowed to come over tonight.”

Clyde simple said, “We’ll just have it without him then.”

Token laughed, “Clyde, were watching movies set in space and with aliens. Tweek won’t want to come over without Craig and Craig will kill us if we watch the movies he picked without him.”

Tweek laughed, “I think you better give up Clyde. You never know though, Craig may be able to stay awake in class if he sleeps now. But in that case he may fall asleep during the films.”

Clyde pouted, “Stupid Craig ruining our plans.”

Craig rolled in his sleep and spoke.

“Fu....ck...off...cl...yde..”

Tweek tried his best to stifle his laughter. Clyde just started to cry.

“Even in his sleep he’s an asshole. Why is he like this?”

Token sighed again, “Its Craig... deal with it Clyde.”

Tweek sighed, “I'll make you your own batch of cupcakes as an apology Clyde.”

Clyde grinned mischievously as he dried his eyes, “Deal.”


End file.
